The invention relates to a safe hermaphroditic connector, blocked off by masking of the contacts, and intended especially for power transmission.
It is known that a hermaphroditic electrical connector consists of two connector parts--a movable plug and a socket, which are strictly identical. Such a connector therefore limits the number of connector parts in store on account of the socket and the plug being identical and protects the corresponding plugging components, applied against each other, from the risk of becoming dirty. Moreover, power transmission at a voltage greater than 48 volts requires safe masking of the contacts.